


花樽与花1

by JJJJJIBO



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJJIBO/pseuds/JJJJJIBO
Summary: 严重ooc 单性转预警张颜齐x姚琛
Kudos: 2





	花樽与花1

姚琛踏着高跟鞋走进单元楼的时候已经是凌晨三点了。

姚琛上身只有一件紧身的黑色吊带，下身穿着堪堪没过大腿根的黑色短裙，臀部紧翘的弧度撑起了裙摆，让一双匀称的长腿展露无遗。吊带背心有些短，单薄的布料紧紧包裹在身上，露出一小截纤细腰肢，勾勒出紧致的曲线，光是从背影看就令人浮想联翩，胸前那两团快要包裹不住的柔软更是让人血脉喷张。

她出门之前随意套在身上的外套在酒吧脱掉之后就不知道丢在哪儿了，姚琛懒得去找，或许明天就会有人借口还外套在酒吧老板那里要到自己的电话号码。

好在七月份的夏夜温度不低，凌晨两三点的街上也没什么人，所以回来的路上并没有引起不必要的麻烦。

姚琛撩了撩搭在肩上的长发，一楼电梯的到达提示灯刚好亮起。

等待电梯上升的过程中，姚琛忽然想起什么似的从挎包里拿出了手机，才看到好几个小时前发来的未读消息。

因为是询问是否吃晚饭的内容，早已经失去了时效性，她便笑了笑又胡乱地把手机塞回了挎包里。

姚琛喝得有点多，但还算不上醉，至少意识还挺清楚，就是在按密码的时候有些看不清那一小块液晶显示屏上的数字，抬起头才发现头顶有盏声控灯已经坏掉了。

在姚琛按错第三遍密码的时候，大门突然从里面打开了。

张颜齐打开门就闻到一股浓烈的酒味夹杂着熟悉的香水味，看着姚琛身上没遮住多少地方的穿着，忍不住皱了皱眉，又看到那人嘴唇上有些花掉的口红，眼底的神色暗了暗，没等姚琛进来，就一声不吭地趿着拖鞋转身回了客厅。

“小齐现在为什么看到我都这么愁眉苦脸的啊…”  
姚琛带上门后，在玄关一边换鞋一边不经意地问道，语调是带着玩味的上扬。

张颜齐没说话，专心致志地拿着switch继续刚刚的游戏。

姚琛看张颜齐不搭理自己，也不生气，把身上的挎包取下来丢在茶几上，侧身坐在张颜齐旁边，又大又软的胸部像是无意般地蹭在张颜齐的手臂上。

“今天生日怎么过的？”  
“哦，应该是昨天了，不会打了一晚上游戏吧？”  
姚琛把挂在脸上的几缕头发都拨到耳后，眨着眼睛看了眼张颜齐笑着说。

张颜齐还是不说话，但垂下眼，瞳孔不可见地晃动了几下。

“生气了嘛？”  
“今天玩得太高兴就忘记啦，对不起嘛小齐。”  
姚琛换上委屈的语调，看着还是捧着switch面无表情的张颜齐，便伸手覆上了张颜齐穿着运动短裤的大腿。

“现在补偿你怎么样？”

在姚琛熟练地舔上张颜齐的喉结时，张颜齐终于把那该死的switch丢到了一边，抓住那双还在他宽松的运动短裤里作乱的手，一把将姚琛压在柔软的沙发上。

姚琛隆起的胸脯似乎有些受惊般地起伏着，两团柔软紧紧抵在张颜齐胸膛上，脸上却挂着无辜又单纯的笑容，眼角的那颗泪痣也随着笑意颤动。

张颜齐想起第一次和姚琛做爱的时候，姚琛也是用这种无辜又单纯的眼神看着他，那颗清纯又诱人的泪痣勾引着他最原始的欲望，那时的他便一发不可收拾，彻底陷入了姚琛这个无底的深渊。

他和姚琛本来是两条永不相交的平行线，他是学校里一本正经招老师喜欢的学生会主席，而姚琛是走在学校里就引得一众男生侧目的舞蹈队队长，张颜齐向来对这种花蝴蝶般被各种小少爷围着转的交际花提不上兴趣，直到姚琛那位舞蹈家母亲嫁给了自己那早年丧妻的企业家父亲。

张颜齐直勾勾地看着姚琛精致的眼妆出神，牢牢压在姚琛身上，却又没了下一步动作。

姚琛被张颜齐压得有些喘不过气，看着那人走神的目光，便伸着脖子舔了舔张颜齐有些干涸的薄唇，粉色的舌尖在张颜齐的唇瓣上打着转，吮吸出一阵阵水声，立马换来了一个侵略意味十足又毫无章法的吻。

姚琛搂着张颜齐的脖子，主动地将这个带着情欲的吻加深。

张颜齐摸着姚琛深陷的腰窝，顺着腰线一路上移，探进吊带背心的那层布料里，抓着姚琛贴身bra的暗扣解开，趁着姚琛被吻到动情，张颜齐将她滑到手臂上的两边bra的透明肩带从手腕处脱出来，又从小腹的位置探进吊带背心，把整个bra都从紧身的背心里抓出来扔在地上，蜜桃般的乳房在黑色的布料下面起伏着，隆起血脉喷张的弧度让人忍不住去狠狠蹂躏。

姚琛的身体从高中的时候就发育得很好，一直是学校里男生们那点下流讨论的焦点，张颜齐也跟着朋友们一起看过那些带着颜色的杂志，一到夏天就总听班上那些男生们说姚琛那隔着校服都凹凸有致的身材和黄色杂志上的女模有得一拼。

张颜齐当还听不下去那些男生的肮脏描述，他只想着姚琛虽然是后妈带过来的姐姐，他那狭隘的道德观念还是让他做不到去加入那些对自己姐姐带着性幻想的议论。

后来姚琛和低他们一届的周家小少爷谈了恋爱，两个大人经常不回家，张颜齐看见周震南在姚琛房间里和她一起写作业的时候，那只瓷白色的手伸进姚琛的校服衬衫里，色情地抚摸着姚琛光滑的后背，而姚琛没有反抗，周震南便顺其自然地解开了她的内衣扣。

张颜齐虽然很快跑回了自己房间，却还是能听见隔壁传来一阵阵令人羞耻的喘息和呻吟。

张颜齐回想起他第一次春梦的对象，此时正衣衫不整地躺在自己身下，便一边用力吮吸着姚琛已经变得红肿的唇瓣，一边粗暴地揉捏着她胸前那两团柔软的乳肉，隔着布料摩擦的快感很快换来了姚琛几声压抑不住的嘤咛，随即张颜齐便俯下身又隔着布料用舌尖去舔舐姚琛有些发硬的乳头，吮吸了几口后棉质的黑色布料上很快晕染出一小块水渍，挺立着若隐若现的凸起。

姚琛舒服得挺起腰，想要伸手去解张颜齐的裤头，湿成一片的阴部却被张颜齐从裙摆下面谈进去隔着内裤用力地搓捏了几下，姚琛就一下软得塌了腰，紧身的吊带背心被扯下来扔在一边，短裙下面的唯一的遮挡物也被张颜齐一把抓了下来褪到脚踝。

张颜齐抓着姚琛纤细的脚腕将她两条长腿都扛到自己肩上，然后俯下身继续舔弄着姚琛红肿的乳头，一只手紧紧掐着姚琛白嫩的大腿肉，很快起了红印，另一只手则轻车熟路地去摸姚琛下身的阴蒂用指尖揉捏了两下，姚琛甜腻的声音从唇齿间倾泻出来，让张颜齐忍不住松开她快被舔得破皮的乳头，去堵住她柔软的唇瓣。

张颜齐的手指伸到她泥泞得不行的穴口搅弄着，张颜齐利落地把自己身上的衣服脱下来丢在一边，姚琛全身还剩下一条黑色的超短裙还留在腰间，却又比什么都不穿还要显得更加色情，姚琛故意将自己的声音压得又甜又软，她知道这肯定是张颜齐又临时起意的恶趣味，但她不介意，和自己这个便宜弟弟做爱的时候总让她能获得既羞耻又满足的快感。

其实第一次和张颜齐上床只是个意外，姚琛那晚和周震南分了手，在酒吧喝得有点多，回家的时候走错了房间。她脱得只剩一件bra的时候才发现床上坐着一个涨红了脸的张颜齐，姚琛愣了一下倒是觉得有点好笑，反正张颜齐的父亲也把自己曾经美满的家庭拆散了，姚琛也不介意把事情搞得更糟糕一点。

只是在张颜齐生涩地进入她的身体的时候，姚琛脑袋里忽然闪过刚来这个家时，张颜齐会在她生病时去给她买药，在看到她因为跳舞擦破的膝盖时会帮她擦药的画面，今天过后可能再也回不去了，好像还是有点舍不得这个便宜弟弟以前那些小心翼翼的关心。

但没想到张颜齐这个在学校看起来一本正经的家伙做起来那么没有分寸，姚琛那晚上磨破皮的乳头疼了好几天，锁骨上那一大片青紫害得她好长一段时间穿不了吊带。

留意到姚琛的走神，张颜齐便把手指从阴穴里拿出来，直接将自己硬得发疼的分身从狭窄的小口里捅了进去，姚琛立马被痛得逼出了一声哭腔，张颜齐不知收敛地抽插着，姚琛只能紧紧抓着张颜齐有些瘦削的肩膀，才能抵住张颜齐那几下猛烈的冲撞而不被撞到地上，她好些天没修剪的指甲快要陷进张颜齐的肌肤里，在张颜齐的背上挖出几杠红痕。

“今天晚上又去找焉栩嘉了吗。”  
张颜齐一边停下动作把姚琛的双腿折叠起来，一边去抓着姚琛的下巴落下一个占有欲十足的吻，姚琛常年练舞的身体柔软得惊人，轻轻松松就被张颜齐压成了更方便深入的姿势。

焉栩嘉是姚琛上大学的时候谈的男友，也是姚琛这么多年来谈的最久的一个，分分合合了好多年还一直藕断丝连，但外人看来很多时候都是姚琛单方面的闹脾气，焉家小少爷一流的哄人技术总是能让姚琛回心转意。

加上焉栩嘉家里和张颜齐父亲生意上也有不少往来，焉家并不介意姚琛是张家继女这个身份，母亲是位接近半百还风韵犹存的舞蹈家，亲生父亲虽然是穷困潦倒的落魄画家，但姚琛与生俱来的形象气质都是让焉家拒绝不了的一位少夫人最佳人选，或许两人再小打小闹几年，结婚也不过是两家父母一句话的事。

“是他来找的我哦，小少爷又想买几个名牌包把我骗上床就能和好呢。”  
姚琛笑了笑，泪痣也跟着浮动，他仰头去啄了口张颜齐的唇瓣，像是一个安慰。

“那你回来干什么，不去和小少爷共度良宵。”  
张颜齐直勾勾地看着姚琛，那双平日里总是像没睡醒一样的下垂眼此时看起来攻击性十足。

“我怕齐齐一个人在家里过生日过得太委屈了。”姚琛又勾起嘴角，笑得无辜又勾人，拉着张颜齐骨节分明的手覆上她丰满又柔软的乳房，去触碰她红肿的乳头。  
“而且他操我没有你操得爽。”

张颜齐听着姚琛嘴里那些粗俗的字眼拼凑出一句像是邀请的话，便一口气将肿涨的分身插到底，听到姚琛抑制不住变调的呻吟，又将脸埋到姚琛胸前两团柔软之间，啃咬着她柔软的乳肉，像是标记所有物一般，在饱满的乳房上留下一个又一个牙印，吮吸出一个又一个红痕。

张颜齐一边含着姚琛挺立的乳尖，像是要吸出奶水一般吮吸，一边紧紧掐着姚琛的细腰，留下淤青般深深的红印，下身用力地冲撞着一次比一次深，姚琛的声音也被顶得支离破碎，，平日里不算高亢的音调此时甜腻得让人发硬，张颜齐埋在姚琛体内的东西也被勾得又肿胀了几分。

“唔…还不够…齐齐…快点…”  
姚琛抓着张颜齐的头发，把他的头按在自己柔软的乳肉之间，两边的乳头都被张颜齐吸得又疼又爽，阴部已经被张颜齐操弄得泥泞不堪，整个人都像从水里捞出来一样，但嘴上还是不愿服软，想勾得张颜齐为她发狂。

“叫老公。”  
张颜齐听着姚琛不知收敛的勾引，干脆忍着欲望停了下来，一边继续吮吸着姚琛沾满他唾液的乳头，一边用手指去拨弄她被撑开的阴唇，姚琛被张颜齐恶趣味的抚慰弄得发颤，但埋在她体内的滚烫没了任何动作。

姚琛被撩拨得快要高潮，却又到不了高潮，她只能难耐地扭动着腰肢，企图得到张颜齐更深入的插动，张颜齐却不为所动。

“老公…快点插我…唔…好爽…”  
姚琛话音刚落，就被张颜齐抓着腰操得说不出一句完整的话，一下比一下狠，一下比一下深，姚琛的膝盖都快被压到肩上，张颜齐的东西又瞬间深了一些，姚琛很快就被操到高潮，张颜齐的白浊跟着射在姚琛紧致的小穴里。

张颜齐又抽插了几下，把姚琛翻了个身，压成跪趴的姿势，张颜齐没把自己的分身拔出来，给姚琛翻身的时候又被温热的内壁磨得硬了几分，换姿势时从侧壁流出来的白浊落在姚琛黑色短裙上，色情得不行，张颜齐把裙摆掀上去，抓着姚琛柔软又挺翘的臀瓣捏了好几下，不顾姚琛呜呜咽咽的呻吟，下身也发了狠似地冲撞着，每一次都顶到最深处，姚琛白皙的臀肉上被硬生生捏了几块红印。

听到姚琛每一声都带着哭腔的声吟，张颜齐又去揉捏她因为趴着的姿势而压在沙发上的两团乳肉，脸去够她被长发挡住的双唇，一边堵住她支离破碎的呜咽，一边发狠地冲撞，撞得姚琛挺翘的臀瓣不住地抖动着，几重刺激下，姚琛又迎来了第二次高潮。

张颜齐又射在姚琛体内，把东西拔出来之后，一堆白浊流出来淌在那条黑色短裙上，张颜齐把裙子从姚琛腰间脱到大腿上，抓着姚琛的腰，吮吸着她腰窝那块柔软的皮肤，留下一个个红痕，又一路向下在柔软的臀肉和大腿根上都吸出一个又一个暧昧的痕迹。

“你真的好像狗狗哦。”  
“总是爱在喜欢的东西上面做标记。”  
姚琛等着张颜齐把这些莫名其妙的小动作做完，抱着她去浴室清洗的时候才笑着开口。

“标记了就是我的了。”  
张颜齐放好热水便把姚琛轻轻放到浴缸里，又埋头在姚琛嘴上啄了一口。

“其实焉栩嘉今天来找我是来说下个月订婚的事情。”  
姚琛直勾勾地看着张颜齐，眼睛弯起好看的弧度。

张颜齐顿了一下，没说话，还是蹲下身用手指去帮姚琛尽量清理出体内的白浊。

“所以一定要清理干净哦。”  
姚琛安慰般地在张颜齐额前落下一个吻，随即又勾起嘴角。  
“要是在我和焉栩嘉的婚礼上怀着你的孩子，他以后是叫你爸爸呢还是叫你舅舅呢？”

-END-


End file.
